Betrayal
by Spacious Skies
Summary: Since I couldn't wait for the third book in the Inheritance Trilogy. But, anyway, Eragon gets bitten by a werewolf after helping Roran rescue Katrina. How will this revelation affect him? Eldest spoilers all over this!
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal: The Third Installment of the _Inheritance_ Trilogy**

Chapter 1: A Tough Decision 

Eragon was lying on the bed in his tent. The previous day, the Varden won the battle against the Empire, but Eragon had discovered a frightening revelation. He was the son son of Morzan, one of the Forsworn. He had never felt so dirty, so defiled in his whole life. Morzan was his father, it was distressing to think about, much less to talk about

Eragon had promised his cousin, Roran, that he would accompany him to Helgrind, the lair of the Ra'zac. The Ra'zac and Katrina's father, Sloan, kidnapped Roran's fiancée, Katrina. He knew that Birgit, one of the villagers of Carvahall, would be coming along as well, to avenge the death of her son, Quimby.

He then heard a thundering snort, which made Eragon give an involuntary yelp of surprise. _Saphira!_

_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, _said Saphira. _I just have a small cold._

_Great, that's all we need,_ grumbled Eragon.

_I am starting to miss Glaedr. At least _he_ would talk to me, _said Saphira, her voice dripping with annoyance. _The only times you talk to me are just when you contradict me! Just tell me what's wrong!_

_Saphira, I'm not in the mood, _growled Eragon.

_Fine, I'll just find out for myself, _proclaimed Saphira. Eragon immediately tried to put barricades around his mind, but it was no use. Saphira broke through them with ease, and after awhile, came back, saying, _Eragon, it's not your fault that Morzan is your father, nor is it your fault that Murtagh is your brother. _Then, she added with a slight smirk, _The next time we see Murtagh and Thorn, we will give them the same fate that awaits Galbatorix and Shruikan._

This caused Eragon's mood to lift a little. As he was about to reply, Orik came bursting into the tent.

"Eragon, Lady Nasuada needs to have a word with you!" exclaimed Orik, in between shallow breaths.

"Thank you Orik," Eragon nodded to Orik curtly, and then followed him toward Nasuada's quarters. They stepped in, and Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad, came into view behind a large wooden table.

"Eragon, please, sit down," offered Nasuada. Eragon took his seat and gazed across the table at Nasuada. "Eragon, what do you plan on doing next? Will you join our battle alongside the elves at Furnost? Or do you have other plans?"

"I plan on assisting my cousin Roran to rescue his fiancée, Katrina, however, if your situation becomes too dire to handle on your own, I will not hesitate to come at your message," answered Eragon.

"Oh really?" asked the voice of Arya. "I had plans to take you back to Ellesmera. At least, after the burial of King Hrothgar." Arya stepped fully into the tent.

"Be that as it may, I promised Roran I would help him rescue Katrina; seeing as it was my fault," said Eragon, not looking completely at Arya.

"Nonsense!" Arya snapped. "It is not your fault for anything that happened in Carvahall! I also have strict orders from Oromis to take you back to finish some more Rider training."

_Yay! That means I get to see Glaedr! _exclaimed Saphira.

_Saphira, you know that Glaedr is your instructor, nothing more, _saidEragon.

_Yeah, but still…_began Saphira.

"Arya, my decision still stands. After the burial of King Hrothgar, I will be leaving with Roran to Helgrind to rescue Katrina!" argued Eragon.

_Eragon! Be more courteous! _ordered Saphira.

"Eragon, I think it would be best if you go ahead and rescue Katrina," said Nasuada before Arya could open her mouth to argue back. "That way, Katrina will be more alive than if we draw out her suffering. For all we know, by the time Hrothgar's funeral is over with at Farthen Dur, she could already be dead."

"Thank you Nasuada," said Eragon. He bowed lightly before turning back toward his tent.

_Eragon, it would be best if we went to Ellesmera. We need to continue our lessons with the elves, _whispered Saphira.

_No Saphira. We have tarried here enough. Oromis can wait. We have to get to Helgrind to rescue Katrina and destroy the Ra'zac, _Eragon replied. _We need to before it's too late._

Well, what do you think? Should it continue? Or should it be dropped and never be looked upon again? Whatever the case, just

REVIEW!


	2. Preparation for the Journey

**Betrayal: The Third Installment of the _Inheritance_ Trilogy**

Chapter 2: Preparation for the Journey

* * *

Eragon was busy packing his few belongings into a medium-sized knapsack. He was merely packing clothes when Saphira breached the borders of his mind.

_Eragon! There is something we have to do first! _exclaimed Saphira.

_That is?_ asked Eragon.

_My, how the young hatchlings forget so quickly, _said Saphira. _The deed for which Angela the Herbalist accosted you._

_That's right! I need to lift the curse of which Oromis alerted me to, _Eragon said, frantically scrambling around the encampment to locate the cursed girl.

_Don't break your neck, _laughed Saphira.

_Oh, I can just feel the humorousness of the situation, _replied Eragon. He then ran to Angela's tent, where he found it was bare except for one single girl.

"Elva?" Eragon spoke aloud.

"Yes?" asked the quiet voice of the girl.

"I have come to dispel the curse that I mistakenly placed upon you," appealed Eragon.

"Very well," replied Elva. As she approached Eragon and Saphira outside of the tent, Angela approached the tent with a cage with a frog in it, apparently escorting it to the tent for study of magical properties.

"Are you finally ready to right the wrong you have committed, you blockhead?" inquired Angela strongly.

"Yes, I have the counter incantation," spoke Eragon. He continued in the Ancient Language, "Oh Ancient Magic of Elves long ago, release your binding spell from this young girl. Let her breathe as from before my mistaken incantation, and remove the darkness left from the past. Heal her from any of her unselfish protection toward others, and let her breathe free of the curse."

As the curse began to leave Elva's body, she spoke, "Before I become released from your 'blessing', I must warn you. At your storming of Helgrind, beware of the curse of the moon. It will ultimately destroy not you, but who you are and those you are close to will break away from you. It is inevitable that it will happen, for it is already written in stone. Beware, Eragon Shadeslayer, beware."

A brilliant flash of light escaped from Elva's body, and as the light faded, Elva was left lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Is she-?" began Angela.

"She's fine," replied Eragon.

_Just a little dazed, _finished Saphira.

"Well, that's a relief," sighed Angela. "Elva will be able to live a normal life."

"But what did she mean by, 'Beware of the curse of the moon'?" asked Eragon

"I have no earthly idea," stated Angela. "I'll do my best to research any related topics through the entire night." She then withdrew a flask from her inner cloak pocket. "This will require a powerful source of caffeine." She then poured a pint of coffee into her flask.

* * *

Well, that's enough for now. I'll try to get at least one more chapter before New Year's Eve, but, I don't know. I'll try if I can get as many reviews as last time. Well, I'll post sometime!

REVIEW!


End file.
